Lesson
by The Qilin
Summary: Lavi/Lena. NSFW. Oneshot. Complete. They love each other. But she wants more than just 'Lavi,' his forty-ninth name. And so she will slowly take him apart, just to see him. And he wants her to see it, despite his misgivings. Call it, because of love. [Warnings and notes given inside.]


_Characters: Lenalee/Lavi_

_Warnings: Kinky sex with blindfolding and rope. Femdom. Violence/fighting. Inappropriate uses of Innocence. Some bit of questionable consent, but there is no rape._

_Author's Note: Because I haven't really scratched the surface that is Lavi, the forty-ninth name, so it got a little darker than the other stories. The more I write, the more plot these supposed PWPs have. I think I like it this way even if this one did run away from me._

_Last note is that the POV changes. Lavi – ? – Lenalee – ? – Lavi is the order._

* * *

**Lesson**

Lavi has ideas.

Ideas that sometimes were a little…farfetched.

Some weren't bad; just uniquely creative that made people raise their eyebrows and say, "I see…" in that particular voice. Unless it was Kanda. He'd just hit Lavi and stalk off muttering about stupid rabbits. He actually resents that a little bit. What did he do to become likened to a rabbit? But then Allen's a beansprout, so at least he's one level up from a plant. Higher up on the food chain. And he makes up for it by calling Kanda "Yu" to piss him off.

When Allen hears these ideas, he tends to roll his eyes. Sometimes he elbows Lavi. Sometimes he just laughs a little too hard and if he's eating, it's quite the mess. At least he doesn't try to kill Lavi. Someone has to keep Allen from thinking too hard about humanity and Akuma, so Lavi makes it his duty.

Lenalee, bless her heart, was always the most polite. And he'd never express his wildest ideas because he fears her kicks more than Kanda's attempted stabbings/punching/shoving. You didn't mess with her, period. And you never, never made her cry. Or mad. He's learned to balance his teasing, and never bring up certain situations.

But she did agree to one crazy idea. The "so, I may have feelings for you that I shouldn't have but I do and so will you please accept them?" idea that he may or may not have said while semi-drunk.

First, she had smiled. Widely. He should've been warned.

Then she picked him up. Oh, free ride…

Then she tossed him.

And then proceeded to kick him, mid-air, into a fountain.

He was only vaguely aware of being dragged out and then taken to an inn and being tucked in. When he came to, Lenalee was sitting there, calmly, with a book.

She asked him if he meant what he said. When he said he did, he's ready this time to be possibly thrown out the window.

She accepted.

Two months later, he was in her bed.

**_-|||:|||-_**

"Ne, Lena."

"Mhm?" They're sitting in the library. Lavi's giving her a shoulder massage, and she's nearly asleep.

"Your Innocence."

"What about it?"

"I first thought the original form was good, but—damn. I really like how it is now."

"Mhm. Thank you."

"Now I'm curious about something."

She tilts her head back. "About?"

"About seeing you in nothing but those boots."

She looks at him.

He looks back.

She's blushing. "Why?"

"Because you look really good in them. And I might have a couple more ideas."

"Nothing involving chocolate, I hope."

"…no, not this time."

"Good. Because last time it got everywhere. I didn't think I could tire of chocolate, but I did."

He presses his thumb against her shoulder blade. "I know, I know, that was bad. But this time it'd only about be doing things to me."

"Isn't that unfair to me."

"Not if you—" he whispers the last few parts in her ear, just to watch her fidget and blush.

"I…I don't know if I could do that."

Lavi swipes her nose. "Only if you're up for it." He can dream if she refuses. His imagination is good enough. "And nothing too fast. There's plenty of time."

She clasps her hands and seems to chew on the inside of her mouth as she thinks. Finally, she nods. "It might be interesting…"

"Thought you would be. You'll take to it, I promise." Lavi kisses her cheek and resumes massaging her back.

**_-|||:-_**

The first time, she's nervous. About tying him up. He has to keep insisting that he's comfortable, that he likes it, and that she's doing fine. But he doesn't mind; she learns fast, and by the end, when she is lying on top of him, she admits she liked it.

By the fourth time, she finally activates her Innocence without prompting and can tie him down within seconds. And it turns out she liking hearing him beg.

She does pause at blindfolding. That was new. But she warms up to the idea slowly. The first time, it's too loose; it slips off and when their eyes meet, he ends up climaxing too fast from the look on her face while her hand is on him.

He thinks he's one lucky being.

But he'll never tell her some things. For all the triviality and jokes, he has his reasons for sleeping with Lenalee. He likes her, yes. Even though he isn't supposed to. Lavi the Exorcist, cared. Bookman Junior, didn't. He doesn't think about the day he has to leave and no longer be Lavi. But even so, the longer he says, the more attached he is. The more attached she is.

Bookman Junior may not care about leaving, but "Lavi" will be the one to break her heart.

He knows his thoughts have been amplified in Road's dreams. Lenalee, lying in a coffin. Lenalee, trying to stab him. Later, she doesn't speak to him for a week until they talked.

_"You scared me, Lavi."_

_"Scared myself," he had replied._

What he does to himself, what he tells Lenalee to do, is like his version of a _mea culpa_. He doesn't deserve her or her love. A few months of sleeping with her only strengthened that fact. His ideas for her tying him up wasn't so much of fixation, but more of a kind of need.

He wants to be honest with her. But he's not entirely honest with himself.

This is his punishment.

If he could stab himself in a dream, this idea was not all that farfetched, of using her.

Actually, it was quite the terrible idea, especially if she knew about his reasons.

He'd been "Lavi" longer than any other name. It grew on him. A fake personality? Or a true one? He thinks, acts, breathes, walks, talks, as "Lavi."

The day he leaves, he might just have his skull cracked from the ferocity that she will kick him.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Lenalee isn't stupid. The only person possibly better at hiding than Lavi might be Bookman himself. She even reads Allen correctly. Of course she's bound to read Lavi. Their current lives are a routine. They finish missions, and if they were both available, they would be in Lenalee's room. Lavi's sitting on her bed, and so was she. He's talking nonsense about something while she is oddly quiet. He's just taken his shirt off and is working on his belt when Lenalee suddenly embraces him from behind.

"Lavi." Her quiet voice gives him pause.

"Yeah?"

"How long are you staying in the Order?"

"…"

"…"

"Gee, I don't know. Whenever Bookman decides to pack, I'll go." He tries to move, but her arms are still around him. "Lena?"

"You're going to forget us, aren't you?"

"No, your stories are written down."

"Are we just that, ink on paper?"

Lavi stills. His knuckles whiten on the grip he has on his belt. Words that he never wanted to hear again are crowding in ears, stabbing and reaching deep.

He gives her a crooked smile. "It's complicated, Lenalee."

"Is it?"

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because it's always bothered me, Lavi." Her arms are unyielding. "From when we first met. And now we're together. But for how long? I'd like it to be a long time."

"It _will_ be a long time." He licks his dry lips and closes one of hands over hers.

"And then? I can't love a lie."

Ouch. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. Everyone lies. But not everyone is born from a lie."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know emptiness when I see it."

Wetness on his back; she shudders against him. He has just transgressed one of the laws and she is crying. As much as he is supposed to denounce humans, he has feelings. Lavi acts on feelings.

"If I were to give you the truth," he begins, stroking her hand, "It would be disgusting. You think you've seen war? Death? Rape? Slaughter? A whole city vanish? People becoming animals? Over and over again." With a sort of gentle force, to pull her arms away but not to injure her, he turns around to face her.

"If you wanted kindness, you should've gone to Allen. Really. But you're here, with me."

"Are you pushing me away or endearing yourself to me? Because I'm feeling neither."

"I'm speaking the truth."

"For once?"

"Lenalee, I—" When something has begun to crack, there is no stopping it. He is a very well-mended, put-together person, but the right points will still take him apart. Other people have done it, Road has done it. Lenalee might be able to do it.

He does not want her to see anymore than she did that day on the Ark.

He has to keep her away from that.

"I know a hundred or more ways to kill a person. I remember everything. I can be a friend one day and an enemy the next." He traces her trembling lip. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Do you think I'm going to fall apart?"

"No, you're too tough for that." His smile is rather mirthless. "And you're too hard on yourself."

"And you think too highly of yourself."

"Really? I thought I was too easy."

She stills his hand and puts it down. Her tears have stopped. "And I thought that you would be the one to understand me the best."

"Don't I?"

"Everyone is afraid of disappointing me." She looks down at her hands. "They're afraid to make me cry. They're afraid of hurting me. Even my brother. But I cry for those who can't cry. And you, Lavi, is someone I cry for very much."

"…" He looks everywhere except at her eyes.

"I cry no matter what. And no one can stop it. No matter what you do."

"You don't want to see the one behind Lavi." Even he doesn't want to think about it. "You've seen him before. He would kill you."

"He would _try_ to kill me," she corrects him.

"There's more to fighting than Innocence."

"And I know more than just Innocence." Her fingers are tight around his. "But if Lavi isn't real, then what is?"

He lifts a shoulder. This when he gets caustic. "Well, Lenalady, I'll let you know when I figure it out, ne?"

She looks as if she is going to slap him. He drops the sarcasm. "I really don't. Bookmen—we can't explain too much of we do. But at anytime, Lavi could be erased."

"Erased?"

"Every chapter in life is a different name."

"_No_." She looks somewhat ill.

"But." He meets her eyes. "As 'Lavi,' I'm the Exorcist. 'Lavi' cares. 'Lavi' has friends. 'Lavi'—" He raises her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Loves. And 'Lavi' will remember."

Her eyes are beautiful; they are dark and in the right lights are a lovely shade of purple. He has memorized her features, curves, voice—everything about her.

"I'm sorry." It would be a terrible thing to smile right now; he does not.

"I hate it." Her shoulders hunch when she breathes into the palm of her hand, words muffled. "That I can't see who you truly are."

"You don't. I don't even want to think about it sometimes. 'Lavi' is the complete opposite of him. That glimpse you and Allen got—that's all I'll let you see."

"And if I still want to?" Despite being washed in tears, her voice does not shake.

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Don't I?" She can smile just as bitterly as Lavi. "I watched him take down Allen, beat him into a wall, electrify him with Innocence and set on fire. It's time we had a talk."

When Lenalee demands that, there is nothing cute. Before her smiles and her love of skirts and chocolate cake and being a girl, she was a person who lost everything and built it back up. She has nearly died before, cut herself, endured. Beautifully so. She had stopped a Level Four akuma and was the first to evolve her Innocence. Her resolve is nothing short of the best.

And Lavi…Lavi he knows can be pathetic. Supportive, but pathetic. Sometimes awful at offering advice. Likes barbequed meat and pretty girls (and widows). Carries a hammer of which he can make terrible, terrible jokes about. Lavi is nothing noble. Then again, was there anything noble about him?

He is aware they have both gone very quiet. She's still waiting for his answer.

And she is more than unafraid.

Maybe it should scare him that he wants it, for her to be the one to pry at his deepest secret that only Bookman knows about. For her to confront the personality that is so taciturn it rivals Kanda.

Because 'Lavi' trusts Lenalee.

His throat follows; he kisses her and she kisses back and when they pull back, they are shaking. Fear? Anxiety? He doubts she's sure.

He'll do it.

And pray she won't die.

To switch, it was rummaging through his own mind, opening and closing various doors. 'Lavi' tells 'him' not to fuck around with Lenalee. Then he's pushed away and locked away as well; able to see but unable to do a thing.

The only time control will be 'Lavi's' again is if 'he' decides to switch, or if Lavi does something drastic like he did on the Ark. Maybe they ought to have supervision.

But Lenalee has him in her hands, and she knows to deal with him.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Him.

Free, for a little while. He looks blinks, and looks lazily at Lenalee. This girl was _damn_ pretty, dressed in nightclothes that revealed more than it covered. No doubt 'Lavi' liked it. She looks anxious.

"Oh, 'llo," he offers this greeting.

"Lavi?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"Whatever you wanna call me." He rolls his shoulders. "I don't need a name." He keeps looking her up and down.

"Junior, then. For Bookman Junior." She's not daunted by his looks; from Lavi's memory, she's always dressed skimpy. No wonder she doesn't care.

"Sure." He crosses his arms. "I'm surprised. Lavi's going to be so _upset_ when he returns."

"Upset, in what way?"

"Of the many—a hundred—different things I want to do to you." He reaches out a hand and cups her cheek. Soft and warm. "Like take you. Oh, I can't be gentle or loving like 'Lavi' is but I'd give you a good fucking time. If you know what I mean."

Girls would slap boys for that, wouldn't they?

She doesn't. She merely takes his hand and puts it down. "So you think."

"Try me, darling." He leaps off the bed, hand going for a pressure point on her neck to immobilized her.

"Innocence _activate_." His hand meets a cold sting that numbs and a flash of iridescent green. Oh, that. Thigh-high boots, the colour of thick blood, protecting her. Her nightdress flares around her.

"Does he like the feisty ones?" He shakes his hand to get rid of the numbness. "I like them more when they beg and they're wet. I've slept with at least twenty…no, forty some people. Girls like you and even guys. Or my personas have and just before I delete them, I take those memories."

"That's not what humans are supposed to do." She shakes her head.

"Humans. I might be one, but don't except to feel like one."

"You're not all there. Lavi managed to pin down."

"No shit. This job isn't over so he's still needed. Bookman would kill me first." A flick of his head. He's been cooped up too long. This was a little fun.

"I feel sorry for you."

"You do that."

"I pity you."

He curls his lip. "Really?"

This girl—Lena or Lina? Lena—looks grieved. She's a crybaby. Probably wet the bed as a little…he reads her and sees her weakness is an older brother, and many others. Someone called Allen (oh, he remembers that little shit.) and another called Kanda and still more. She is diamond and tough until you scratched it with another diamond.

"I do, because Lavi has something you don't have."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I know him better than you do."

He laughs as scornfully as he can. "Lena _dear_, I think I could like you."

"You won't like me when I'm through with you."

"I'm cowering with fear." She does have powerful legs. He'll give her that. But he can pinpoint all of her weaknesses.

"You wouldn't kill me though."

Begrudgingly, he gives her a point. "There's other things worse than death."

"I'm an Exorcist. I'm aware of that."

She really isn't afraid of death.

"Then I'll be sure to show you what I did to your other friend…Allen Walker."

"Allen could've killed you."

"He doesn't murder people."

"He was holding back."

"But _I_ won't."

"Good." He slams a fist against the back of her thigh and then stamps on a feet. Quicker than she. Blows to her neck. And finally, a slap in the face.

But he is slammed into a wall; apparently, numbing has no effect on an Innocence. Those damn boots glow and the butterflies flutter and flare out. She might be curled up, but her eyes burn.

Pain blossoms through his skull; he laughs. "All right, so I might've underestimated you."

The girl slowly rises. Blood leaks from a cut, swollen lip. She does not wipe it away; it looks like a slash trailing down to her neck.

"But if you're trying to teach me a lesson, you're not doing a good job of it."

He springs. She meets him and even as he snaps and sprains her foot, her other foot nails his abdomen and head and he nearly loses control. But he's been around longer than 'Lavi'. He's still here. Fuzzy, but there.

Lena picks him up and drops him in the bed. He's tied down by all limbs, tightly, but not enough to cut off circulation. Tightly enough though, and there's a pointed boot digging into his chest constricting his breathing.

…

…fine, he might just be little unnerved. What's with his bad record with the ladies anyway? First that Noah girl and now this Exorcist girl.

Lavi is terrible at his relationships with the females.

"Let's make a deal." The heel threatens to pierce skin. "If I can undo you, Lavi returns. If you win, then I'll let you live when you return Lavi."

"That's not fair~" His head hurts.

"Playing with me isn't fair."

"Try and undo me then, darling."

"It's Lenalee."

"Make me say your name." He hisses when she pushes down hard and he bleeds. Hey, this is Lavi's body too.

"This is for what you did to my face. And you'll be saying my name when I'm done with you."

**_-|||:|||-_**

Lenalee is mad.

But she is calm. Despite the bruising she knows will show up and the dried blood on her face. Her Innocence is her anger. It channels it and leaves the rest of her emotions there. Even if her blood is up and her pulse is fast. This calmness is what gives her courage.

'He' really does make her sick. Saying those things. Hurting her. But even more so, hurting Lavi.

Lavi was _hers_. Well, not in a possessive way, but in that he's part of her world.

And she'll wipe that smirk off his face. She removes her boot from his chest, and silently apologizes to Lavi. But she has to do this.

She starts by straddling him and marking him with her teeth, Nibble after nibble, bite after bite. Ears. Nose. Neck. Shoulder. Collarbone. Nipples. Not playful, little tweaks—sharp ones with her canines. It leaves a myriad of hickeys and 'he' is slightly flushed. But still smirking.

"Little mouse marks. Hah."

Mocking her, was he? In a flash, Lenalee tugs down his pants and underwear. She binds the blindfold over him and whispers in his ear. "I'm just _starting_." She's pleased that he twitches away from this.

…Lavi wanted her to do this. In some way, he managed to be able to see this happening. Why else did he convince her to do things to him like tying him up?

But she's still fresh at this. What if it's not enough. What if—

She stops the ifs. Instead, she squeezes him by the testicles and pumps him until he is erect. He does not move much, but his buttocks do clench with each stroke of her hand. She releases him, and then slips off her own underwear.

Her own touch on herself is gentle and firm. Usually she isn't very vocal, but this time she is, purposefully. Soft, air pants and moans. She leans back and drags her booted feet over his thighs as she strokes herself. "A-ah."

It affects him little; he's hard and that's about it. But he's breathing unsteadily. She presses hard and her heels move dangerously close to his cock. As she comes, quivering, those heels just _barely_ scrape his erection and he makes his first sound.

Lenalee inhales until she has control again. "That could've been you."

He plays stubborn and says no witty comeback.

Her next stage is scraping him all over with her fingernails. Those sting different from bites. She scratches him on the sides and navel, over his chest and his neck, over and over. And then she uses the very tip to lightly touch because he does squirm. She repeats it on his calves and thighs, over and over, side-stepping his most sensitive parts.

"What is my name?"

He says a curse at her in Chinese. She replies by sharply nipping him and he hisses. His face is redder, right? She's only just getting started though. 'Lavi' and 'him' might be different, but the body was the same.

Lenalee is going to win.

She reaches up to lick at his bound hands. Tongue caresses finger after finger, then down both arms. Licks to the face and ears. Lapping his neck. Those nipples. Her tongue aches by the time she traces his knees and the inside of his thighs.

Still, she ignores his straining member and the area around it. His navel is only a little less sensitive so she focuses there, curling her tongue and scraping with her teeth. Her gaze catches sight of his hands opening and closing. Encourage, she stops, and then climbs back up to straddle him. With nothing on underneath her dress, she knows he can feel how damp she is. It rubs against him as she places her hands on his shoulders and rotates her hips back and forth.

She still keeps away from his cock. Her weight against him keeps him from moving, as do the bindings. In this position, she can feel every breath he inhales and exhales unevenly. His skin is hot. Sweat sticks to both of them.

"What's my name?" Her lips are dry.

He turns his head and closes his mouth.

Time for slightly more drastic measures, it seems. Lenalee moves off of him and kneels at the edge of the bed. She breathes on his erection, puffing out air to tickle it. His toes curl and move. He is uncomfortable.

She presses a finger over his perineum. There was an actual jump, and some cursing. Thank goodness Lavi told her about that. Her finger wriggles back and forth slowly, and then inches up to his testicles. She uses both hands to fondle them, nails occasionally scratching. He clenches his teeth, but when he begins to twitch, she tightly wraps her fingers against the base to prevent him from releasing. Oh yes, she picked up on those little signals his body unconsciously makes when he's close.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Lenalee waits until he's a little less excited and then with gliding motions, she rubs him up and down, from navel to balls to perineum. Methodically. Gently. The rest of his body is tense and his hips moves with her motion. All the while she avoids his erection as much as possible.

"I know you're close." Her voice is quite steady. "Nearly there but I stopped you. And I won't let you, not unless you say my name and allow Lavi back."

"Fuck you." His voice is hoarse.

Another jab of her finger and the muscles stand out from his neck as he lets out a sort of guttural moan.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Lenalee continues her motions, stopping every time he almost climaxes. He no longer hides his sounds. When she finally wraps fingers around his damp cock, she is sure to clamp down and continue to frustrate him. She teases him with her fingers, stroking, pinching and scratching from base to tip. The tip she presses a finger against, to see him squirm. He curses, but the curses roll over her and she flicks them away. Herself, she is quite aroused again, but she remains touching him.

He seems to give a sigh of relief when she finally goes down and slips his cock between her lips. She sucks at the same, unhurried pace, keeping her hands on him. She still does no let him come, when he thrashes against his bonds.

"What's my name?"

He cannot reply; he is trying to breathe.

"I asked—" Teeth painfully bite down. "What is my name?"

**_-|||:|||-_**

He prides himself on thinking under any circumstances. But he has bodily functions, and reacting to stimulus is one of them. This girl has marked him, licked him, touched him, and is still teasing him by refusing to let him come.

She's not bad.

A twist makes him keen and his shoulder hunch. His arms are sore from tugging. Make that, she's good.

And she just might leave him tied up, horny. Until 'Lavi' is back.

"What my name?" Fifth time and _aaaah_ she was rubbing the area between his balls and rear passage again. Still sucking him. For the twenty-seventh time, he feels himself nearing the edge, only to be shoved back by her. Maybe if he weren't blinded, he'd be able to know how she's doing it.

She asks the question again; it hits him over and over and his sense have spiralled into one thing.

He wants to come.

He wants to come hard and fast, screaming.

But he can't because she has the control that he's refusing fully relinquish even though it's being pulled away from him the more he tries to resist.

Humans are weak in this way. He is human. He has this fucking body. Or, when he's in charge of it. In the depths of his mind, Lavi is kicking. Shoving. Yelling.

And still this Lena girl won't allow him to _come_.

He wavers. If he really tries, he can sort of understand. Her tears were for 'Lavi.' She cared about 'Lavi.' She loved that forty-ninth name in no way his other names have been loved.

It's the love he barely remembers.

And she believes in 'Lavi.' She is hopeful and eager. She has seen humans like he has but she doesn't hate all of them. She has instead created her own little protective world.

A world he's tried to violate when he beat up Allen Walker.

He is aware that he is sobbing incoherently, babbling in a mixture of five different languages. The word for "please" slips out.

_Please_.

_Please understand me._

_Please don't hate me._

_Please help me._

He's such an idiot. He's not a perfect Bookman yet. His weakness.

What is it?

That there's one person he could possibly care for:

Himself.

He will not kill himself. Why? Because he just might be searching for his heart and for someone to save him.

He grits his teeth and bucks and twists. And something snaps.

"Please, _Lenalee_." He said it.

And he slips away, fingers loosening while Lavi pushes forward and slams the door on him.

"I'll see you again," her the girl's last words to him. For now.

He has to admit she's not a bad person after all. Admires her even. And fears her.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Lavi returns to ecstasy and wonders if he's died and gone to heaven. His shout is muffled by her hand even as his eyes rolls and he shakes. When he comes down again, he finds the tears in his eyes and puzzles over them. But not for long; Lenalee is looking anxiously at him.

"Lavi?"

"One and only." So many things hurt. Particularly his head. So are his hands. He tugs and then Lenalee is there, untying him. His gaze darkens at the bruises she has. "Did he—?"

She shakes her head. "We fought a little. I threw him—you—into a wall." Her hand rubs at the lump in his head while he deals with the pins-and-needles until he can sit up. He examines himself and finds…bruises, hickeys, and scratches.

"Lena…"

"I had him." Quietly. "He didn't win."

He feels overwhelmed. Probably had to do with the tears already streaming down his face as he pulls her close and raggedly gasps in her hair while she does the same to his shoulder.

"I was scared."

"I trusted you. I won't put you through that again." He gently wipes at the blood on her face, at that cruel mark.

"You have to."

"Not for a while then. We can wait."

"Mm. We can."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have apologize."

"I love you."

"I know." He swallows until he can breathe more easily again. "I know." Raising her head to kiss him. She's still shaking now that the adrenaline's gone and she as unconsciously deactivated her boots.

"You did really great. If I were there, I would've said you were really hot."

Her laugh is clearer now. "You just like my boots."

He shifts. "And this." Tugging at her clothes. She removes them and then leans back against him. They stay like that for a few minutes.

He senses her almost dozing off when he begins caressing her. He can't go another round, but he doesn't want to leave her like this.

"Lavi?"

"Your turn." Just his fingers touching her, and his lips against her mouth. He can feel every breath she takes, every movement she makes. She tenses against him and climaxes with a moan that he seems to draw out of her and swallow down.

"When you leave, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." This feeling, this love. Unless she pushes at 'him'. She might. And he'll take it because it's better for him.

Lavi lays the both of them down and turns off the light. Somehow the room is intact; with only a Lavi-shaped dent in the wall. And even more surprising how no one has heard.

Lenalee strokes his hair and he rubs her back. They don't say anything now.

There's no need to.

* * *

_Author's Note: Lavi…is hard to pin down. One moment I think I understand him, and then the next he's doing unpredictable things. We don't have enough history on Lavi so he required a lot of thinking. My headcanon, as it's called, is that Lavi has no name. His original personality is a fractured one and made of two people: one is the one who Road "set free" and then attacked Allen, but can revert back to the little child (the part of him that never grew up and still clings to innocence and hope) that was asking Lavi questions and Lavi tells him "you're the one who began to change". A person who doesn't want to give a fuck and most times won't, but has been challenged by 'Lavi' that not all humanity is ugly. I think that Lavi holds feelings for Allen and Lenalee, because they both affected him the most strongly in Road's dream world and his nameless original self can't deny it._

_I debated whether or not I wanted to show this original self in this story. Then I thought that Lenalee was probably upset enough to take it on and I went with it. This is what I meant by questionable consent._


End file.
